Writing under pressure!
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: Ten drabbles inspired by a tricky meme. Some are better than others, but there's only so much a girl can do when editing's not allowed! Many pairings and characters involved.


This is just a "Hi! I'm alive, really!" sort of fic post - well, that and it meant I could write random drabbles, which as you all know I love doing. I've had my AS levels to stress about and, of course, I'm just lazy, both of which are excellent and valid reasons for my lack of output over the last four months.

So, enjoy undiluted writing!

* * *

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1. Eyes on Me Faye Wong**

Ming-Ming let the hand gripping the microphone like grim death fall back to her side. The crowd roared their approval and a clumsy bouquet of flowers landed on the stage. She stood there for a few seconds more, straining her eyes to stare into the darkness, where the audience merged into a dark, many-headed beast.

Where are you, Kai?

This had been her final song on her final night. His last chance to find her; for in just three hours' time she was flying back to France and sinking back into relative obscurity. He had said he would find her, be watching her from her crowd.

But he wasn't here.

Oh, Kai ...

---

**2. Baby Of Mine**

Mariah looked at the sleeping face of her daughter Rin and sighed. The eight-month old had just fallen asleep ten minutes ago and already she was twitching.

People said that she was trouble, that if she and Ray had any sense, they'd hand her over to be adopted.

Never! She might be naughty, but she was only a baby. _Her_ baby, her flesh and blood. No-one else would see this, because no-one else spent every waking moment tending to her many needs. Only her.

---

**3. My Immortal - Evanescence**

Kai pulled his pillow tightly over his head and kicked the wall in frustration.

_Shut up, Wyatt_, he thought, _just shut up! Leave me alone!_

Every time he slept, he saw Wyatt's insane, helpless face, giggling his life away as he lay in Kai's arms. No respite. Just guilt and anger - for it was his fault! If he hadn't ignored the boy ... if he had said more to him ... anything. Anything other than this never-ending nightmare that wouldn't leave him alone.

---

**4. Fields of Gold**

"So," Tyson said uncertainly, "I'll see you around?"

Kai shook his head. The two boys were lying on the grass verge by the river, staring up at the sky and had been for two hours now.

"No. I'll be off in a while."

"What? For how long?" Tyson pushed himself up onto his elbow and stared at Kai with horror and the beginnings of anger in his expression.

"As long as it takes." Kai looked up at Tyson, meeting his eyes completely and unwaveringly. "Why, will you miss me?"

"Yes!"

---

**5. Pie Jesu**

Tyson stared at his hands. The haunting music continued to play over the awful sound system in the church.

Gramps wouldn't even have liked the song. It had been chosen by some cousin of his who was somehow still alive, Emiko. She had swept in from abroad while the Granger men were still reeling from the shock and organised everything, and now nothing was right and nothing was happy.

Rest in peace?

---

**6. Going Under**

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, Dr K." Zagart waved the young scientist away dismissively. Obediently, Dr K went from his office to her own, a tiny, stuffy little space.

This wasn't enough. Just to see him, never to be allowed to know him. She could feel her hopeless arousal between her legs and let a few tears slip.

This obsession was dragging her under, dragging her into more and more despicable deeds just to try and impress him. She sickened herself. Where would it end?

---

**7. Bad Boy**

Julia smiled to herself as she watched Tala's sleeping form beside her.

Good fuck? Yes, very. One of the best. But somehow he was ... different. He was harder and colder. He knew the rules of a relationship such as theirs - don't commit to anything. Yes, he had it down pat. Not a friend, not a lover. Just a ... useful cock.

She liked it that way. No risks. She could be independent, look!

---

**8. Hello**

"Hey, Chief, you ok?" Kenny looked up, startled back into reality for a few thankful seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hilary. Thanks."

"Anytime," she replied cheerfully.

But it's not anytime, something inside his mind snarled. It's only when they can be bothered.

"Hilary?" he said loudly to block out the voice. "Hilary? Hello?"

But she'd gone.

---

**9. The Reason**

Kai stared at the photograph in his hands. It was from his first World Championship as a Bladebreaker. Then he looked at the one on his chest of drawers - it was of his World Championship with the Blitzkrieg Boys.

It was stupid, he understood that now, his younger self's constant zigzagging between teams, never settling in one spot because having friends was a weakness and anyway, power was everything and beating Tyson was more than that.

---

**10. Keep Holding On**

Hilary stifled a sob as she heard Tyson stomp into the hotel room at three o'clock in the morning. He never seemed to sleep nowadays, he just brooded over his team's disintegration.

"They didn't care, Hilary!" he said to her at least once a day, "They didn't care about me or our friendship ... when it came to it, all they cared about was beating me!" The dreaded look of sadness crawled over his face. "I'd had the title over to them if it would help!"

And then she would hug him and eventually he would hold her as well, tightly, and whisper, "Don't you leave me, too," in her ear and she would reply through her tears,

"Never," and wish for this to be over.

* * *

Obviously I tidied them up because typos appear everywhere when you look at the song and realise you have 30s left, and any italics and things have been put afterwards as well. If you spot any mistakes still, do say. (I know 9 is unfinished, I didn't get a decent idea until a minute in!)

There's no Kai/Ray here! I clearly need to put more Kai/Rayish songs on my iPod. I think I might do another lot of these next time I hit writer's block, what do you think?

Oh, fic update for those interested; Homophobia will be completed if it's the last thing I do, and Stress might actually be updated if that happens. In other words, not yet and probably not soon, but updates _are_ in the processing of happening. Many promises.

Thank you,

xIlbx

PS: If any of you do/have done this meme, then send me the link!


End file.
